finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Vaan
Vaan 'nhân vật người chơi có thể điều khiển được trong ''Final Fantasy XII và là người dẫn đầu trong phần mở rộng Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. ''Mặc dù không phải là nhân vật chính, cốt truyện của trò chơi vẫn được kể thông qua góc nhìn của cậu. Mặc dù được thêm vào trò chơi khá muộn (so với các nhân vật khác), vai trò "nhân vật chính" của Vaan được hé lộ qua cách cậu trưởng thành. Vaan được thêm vào trò chơi vì nhà sản xuất muốn tạo thêm sức hút đối với những người chơi ở độ tuổi vị thành niên. Nhân vật được chọn làm nhân vật chính trước đó là Basch fon Ronsenburg. Ngoại hình và Tính cách thumb|left|Vaan Vaan tầm 17 tuổi, cao khoảng 1m70. Giống như những người Dalmasca khác, cậu sở hữu làn da rám nắng và mái tóc màu vàng nhạt cùng đôi mắt màu xám (trong một số trò chơi thì lại có màu xanh). Do khí hậu của Dalmasca khá nóng bức, Vaan chỉ mặc một chiếc áo khoác rộng dạng crop-top được buộc lại trước ngực bằng một mặt dây chuyền (mặt dây chuyền này ngày trước thuộc về Reks - anh trai Vaan), cùng với chiếc quần sậm màu được cố định bằng một dải khăn thắt quanh bụng, phần ống quần được giấu vào đôi giày sắt cao đến đầu gối cậu mang. Đây là phong cách ăn mặc của hầu hết người Dalmasca được nhìn thấy trong trò chơi. Ngoại hình của Vaan trong ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings và Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift ''không có nhiều thay đổi, trừ việc bên dưới áo khoác kiểu crop-top là một chiếc áo thun trắng cổ rộng. Những đứa trẻ thuộc thế hệ của Vaan luôn thiếu thốn nhiều thứ, dù phải sống trong nghèo khó, chúng vẫn không ngừng tìm kiếm ý nghĩa của cuộc sống. Vaan bị buộc phải đảm nhận vai trò lãnh đạo, vì là thành viên lớn tuổi nhất trong nhóm trẻ mồ côi cư ngụ tại Thành phố Rabanastre. Trong mắt Kytes và Filo, và những đứa trẻ mồ côi khác, Vaan giống như một người anh trai vậy. Vì vậy bọn trẻ luôn kỳ vọng rất nhiều vào cậu. Cậu luôn cố gắng bảo vệ người bạn thời thơ ấu của mình là Penelo, đôi khi có phần hơi thái quá. Tuy sinh ra và lớn lên ở Khu ở chuột Lowtown, cậu luôn mang trong mình ước mơ được trở thành một Sky Pirate, để có thể thoát khỏi sự kiềm hãm của Đế chế và được tự do khám phá bầu trời. Để chuẩn bị cho ước mơ của mình, cậu luyện tập bằng cách giết chuột ở Garamsythe Waterway. Do đó, Vaan được Old Dalan tặng cho nickname là "Vaan Ratsbane" (Ratsbane có nghĩa là thuốc diệt chuột). Vaan bị buộc phải trưởng thành khá sớm so với độ tuổi của cậu, vì những đứa trẻ khác và cũng vì những mất mác của bản thân cậu. Tuy nhiên, Vaan đôi khi vẫn thể hiện mình là một đứa trẻ vị thành niên, như khi cậu ngây thơ hỏi về tuổi của Fran. Vaan từng thú nhận với Ashe việc cậu muốn trở thành một Sky Pirate thật ra là vì cậu muốn chạy trốn khỏi ký ức về người anh trai chết bởi chiến tranh của mình. Cuộc đời Thời niên thiếu thumb|left|Vaan và Penelo lúc nhỏ, cùng Reks và những đứa trẻ mồ côi khác ở Rabanastre Vaan sinh ra vào năm 689 theo lịch Valendia Cổ, và lớn lên ở thủ đô Dalmasca - Thành phố Hoàng gia Rabanastre. Vào năm 701 - năm năm trước khi sự kiện trong Final Fantasy XII bắt đầu - Vaan lúc ấy mới 12 tuổi, cha mẹ cậu mắc phải bệnh dịch và qua đời. Sau khi trở thành trẻ mồ côi, Vaan và anh trai Reks được nhận nuôi bởi gia đình Penelo - người bạn thời thơ ấu của cậu. Bi kịch lại xảy ra một lần nữa khi chiến tranh giữa Rozarria và Archadia diễn ra trên lãnh thổ Dalmasca. Tuy nhiên sau đó, ba mẹ Penelo đã bị sát hại trong một cuộc tấn công vào Rabanastre, để lại Rek là người thân duy nhất của Vaan và Penelo. Trong Final Fantasy XII thumb|left|Vaan và Penelo nhìn tàu bay Khi Đế chế Archadia chiếm đóng Dalmasca, Reks gia nhập quân đoàn Bộ Binh, và được đIều đến Pháo đài Nabina để tham gia đợt phản công của quân Nổi Dậy. Chỉ huy đội ngũ của Reks là Đại úy Basch fon Ronsenburg đến từ Order of the Knights (Tạm dịch là Hội Hiệp Sỹ). Trong cuộc phản công Reks bị thương nặng bởi một người được cho là Basch. Sau cuộc phản công, Vaan là người chăm sóc anh trai mình cho đến khi anh qua đời. Trước khi chết, Reks đã kể cho Vaan nghe việc Basch phản bội lại vương quốc và giết chết Quốc vương Raminas. Việc này có thể khiến Basch bị tử hình vì tội phản quốc. Tin rằng cái chết của anh mình không chỉ có liên quan đến Đại úy Basch, mà còn vì Đế chế Archadia. Mong muốn trả thù Đế chế sôi sục trong lòng Vaan, và cậu thề rằng sẽ trả thù cho cả Rabanastre và anh trai mình. Sau cái chết của Reks và việc Pháo đài Nalbina bị bao vây, Vaan, Penelo và những trẻ mồ côi khác bị buộc phải chuyển xuống sống ở Khu ổ chuột Lowtown. Vaan vẫn luôn mơ ước một ngày sẽ trở thành một Sky Pirate để thoát khỏi Đế Chế và Dalmasca. Để trang trải cho cuộc sống hàng ngày và thực hiện ước mơ trở thành Sky Pirate, hàng ngày Vaan và Penelo làm những việc lặt vặt cho một cửa hiệu tạp hóa của ông Migelo. Ngoài ra cậu còn đi móc túi các binh lính Archadia đóng quân tại Rabanastre, và giải thích rằng mình đang lấy lại những gì họ đã cướp từ người dân Dalmasca. Vào đêm diễn ra tiệc mừng Vayne Solidor trở thành người nắm quyền Vương quốc Dalmasca, Vaan đã tìm cách lẻn vào Cung điện Hoàng gia ở Rabanastre với ý định trộm những gì từng thuộc về người dân Dalmasca. Sau khi trộm được viên Goddess' Magicite, Vaan gặp hai Sky Pirate - Balthier và Fran, và bị họ buộc phải giao ra viên đá. Dù không biết sức mạnh thật sự của viên đá, những Vaan vẫn đoán được giá trị của nó, Vaan quyết định chạy trốn cùng viên đá. Đúng lúc đó, quân Nổi Loạn tấn công vào cung điện, chạm trán với Tàu chiến Ifrit của Đế chế. thumb|Vaan tấn công Vayne nhưng bị Gabranth ngăn cản (trong manga) Trong phiên bản Manga, trong lúc Vaan chạy trốn, cậu vô tình nghe thấy Vayne Solidor và Jugde Gabranth bàn luận về cuộc chiến đang diễn ra. Bị quân lính bắt được, Vaan tức giận kể về người anh trai đã mất ở Pháo đài Nalbina. Sau khi nghe câu chuyện, Vayne mỉa mai lòng căm thù của Vaan và thách thức cậu tấn công hắn ta. Vaan lao đến nhưng bị Gabranth ngăn cản. Vayne ra lệnh cho quân lính áp giải và hành quyết Vaan với tội danh có ý định ám sát người cầm quyền. Balthier người đuổi theo Vaan từ lúc trước, giải thoát cậu khỏi quân lính, sau đó cả hai nhảy xuống thuyền bay do Fran điều khiển. Viên Goddess' Magicite hút cạn năng lượng của thuyền bay, khiến cả ba người lao thẳng xuống Garamsythe Waterway. Không còn cách nào khác, Vaan phải hợp tác với Balthier và Fran cùng tìm lối thoát. Trong khi tìm lối ra, Balthier đã phỏng đoán rằng việc Vayne tổ chức tiệc mừng có thể là kế để dụ quân Nổi loạn tấn công rồi tiêu diệt họ bằng Hạm đội của Đế chế Archadia. Ngay sau đó họ bắt gặp một binh sỹ của phiến quân Nổi loạn - tên Amalia, đang bị quân Đế chế bao vây. Ngay lập tức Vaan ra tay giúp đỡ cứu thoát Amalia. Sau khi được giải cứu Amalia quyết định đi cùng với ba người mặc dù khinh miệt hành động trộm cắp của Vaan. Bốn người cuối cùng cũng tìm được lối ra, nhưng nó lại được canh giữ bởi Firemane - một con ngựa toàn thân rực lửa. Không còn cách nào khác, họ phải hạ gục con quái vật để thoát khỏi đó. Trong Manga, họ bị áp giải bởi Jugde Ghis, Vaan cố gắng chống cự nhưng không thành, Jugde Ghis ra lệnh áp giải Amalia lên Chiến thuyền Dreadnought Leviathan, còn những người khác thì bị đưa đến Hầm Ngục Nalbina. Penelo bắt gặp Vaan và những người khác trên đường họ bị giải đến Hầm Ngục, cô lo lắng cho bạn mình và được Balthier an ủi. Trong manga, Vaan tỉnh dậy ở Hầm Ngục Nalbina và ngăn cản một tù nhân Seeq tấn công một quân nhân Dalmasca và bị cướp mất viên Goddess' Magicite. Để giải thích cho Vaan hiểu vì sao cậu lại thua tên tù nhân kia, Balthier đề nghị đánh cược, Balthier sẽ tung đồng xu và bắt lấy, Vaan sẽ đoán xem Balthier đang giữ đồng xu trong tay trái hay tay phải. Nếu Vaan đoán sai Balthier sẽ lấy mặt dây chuyền trên cổ Vaan, để cho công bằng Vaan bắt Balthier cược chiếc Strahl - tàu bay của anh ta. Vaan thua cuộc vì trong hai tay Balthier không có đồng xu nào cả, đồng xu nằm trong tay Fran. Cô quay về để thông báo đã tìm được lối ra. Cùng lúc đó Gabranth cho phép nhóm thợ săn tiền thưởng Ba'Gamnan lùng sục Hầm ngục để hành quyết Balthier. thumb|left|Balthier và Vaan cùng nhau đánh bại 3 quản ngục Seeq Trong game, Vaan giúp cứu thoát một tù nhân Bangaa đang bị 3 quản ngục Seeq hành hạ. Việc đó khiến cậu bị quẳng vào đấu trường, và buộc phải đấu với 3 tên quản ngục kia. Balthier xuất hiện và cùng Vaan hạ ba tên quản ngục. Trước khi Jugde Gabranth xuất hiện, Balthier và Vaan kịp nấp đi và đi theo Grabranth đến một nhà giam bí mật. Bên trong nhà giam này, Vaan, Balthier và Fran nhìn thấy Gabranth nói chuyện với một tù nhân đang trong tình trạng suy kiệt. Bất ngờ thay, người đó chính là Basch fon Rosenburg, kẻ bị buộc tội phản quốc và là người hại chết anh trai Vaan. Nhìn thấy ba người Vaan tiếp cận. Basch cầu xin bọn họ giải thoát mình. Không kiềm được tức giận, Vaan nhảy xổ lên lồng giam và hét vào mặt Basch. Việc này đánh động đến những lính gác bên ngoài nhà giam. Trong tình huống nguy cấp, Fran bảo mọi người bám chặt vào lồng giam và mở khóa cho nó hạ xuống vực sau bên dưới. Sau khi được giải thoát bên dưới đáy vực, Basch gia nhập nhóm Balthier, Vaan và Fran, dù Vaan tỏ ra khó chịu vì quyết định đó. Bốn người đi khắp Barheim Passage để tìm kiếm lối ra. Trong khi tìm kiếm, Basch kể với ba người còn lại việc Đế chế vu khống bàn thân tội phản quốc. Chúng đã nhờ người anh song sinh của Basch - Noah, nói chính xác hơn là Jugde Gabranth, giả dạng Bash giết chết Quốc Vương và sắp xếp cho Reks nhìn thấy việc đó. Mặc dù Balthier tin lời giải thích của Basch, Vaan thì ngược lại. Trong manga, Basch và Vaan cùng nhau đánh bại Mimic Queen và Basch đã hạ những Mimic con để bảo vệ Vaan. Cả hai vừa đánh nhau với Mimic Queen vừa trò chuyện về sự tin tưởng Reks dành cho Basch và về cái chết của Quốc Vương Ramina. Sau đó cả nhóm thoát khỏi Nalbina Dungoen và tiến về Dalmsca Estersand, Basch bảo rằng sẽ tự mình chuộc lỗi với Vaan ngay sau khi anh hoàn thành những gì cần làm và Balthier trả lại mặt dây chuyền của Reks cho Vaan. Ngay khi trở về Rabanastre, Vaan kể lại hành trình của mình cho ông già Old Dalan và được ông giao nhiệm vụ chuyển một thanh kiếm cho thành viên Quân Nổi loạn, Vossler Azelas. Tại căn cứ của Quân Nổi loạn ở Lowtown, Vaan chứng kiến cảnh Vossler nhục mạ những người lính có mặt tại Pháo Đài Nalbina khi hiệp ước được ký kết, trong đó có cả Reks. Vaan phản đối, bảo rằng Reks không phải là kẻ nói dối và được Basch ủng hộ. Basch cũng khẳng định rằng Reks là nhân chứng giúp việc vu khống Basch phản bội trở nên đáng tin hơn và kêu gọi Quân Nổi loạn cử người đi giải thoát "Amalia" trên Chiến thuyền Dreadnought Leviathan. Vossler trao thanh kiếm vừa nhận từ Vaan cho Basch và bảo anh chuyển nó cho Marquis Halim Ondore Đệ Tứ để nhờ ông ta giúp đỡ. thumb|Vaan lái tàu bay đến Bhujerba giải cứu Penelo Sau cuộc gặp mặt tại căn cứ, Basch xin lỗi và nhờ Vaan giúp cứu "Amalia". Vaan lúc này đã không còn thù hận Basch vì cậu nhận ra rằng tất cả mọi việc điều do Vayne Solidor sắp đặt. Cả hai người cùng đến Quán rượu Sandsea tìm Balthier, sau khi nhận được tin Penelo đã bị Thợ săn tiền thưởng Ba'Gamman (thợ săn được Vayne ra lệnh truy bắt Balthier) bắt cóc. Penelo bị Ba'Gamman bắt cóc vì do hắn nhìn thấy cô nói chuyện với Balthier trước khi ba người (Vaan, Balthier và Fran) bị giải đến Hầm ngục Nalbina. Chỉ khi Vaan cầu xin Balthier đưa họ đến Thành phố trên không - Bhujerba để tìm Penelo và hứa sẽ trả bằng viên Goddess's Magicite Balthier mới chịu đồng ý. Cả nhóm đi đến Bhujerba bằng Tàu bay Strahl của Balthier. Vaan rất hào hứng vì lần đầu tiên được nhìn thấy một chiếc tàu bay. Trên đường đến Khu Mỏ Lhusu, một thiếu niên người Archadia - tự xưng là Lamont, đề nghị được gia nhập nhóm. Khi tiến vào sâu hơn, cả nhóm mới phát hiện rằng Penelo đã được thả tự do. Sau cuộc chạm trán với Ba'Gamman, nhóm của Vaan bắt gặp Jugde Ghis trên đường ông ta đi tuần tra khu mỏ và họ cũng nhận ra rằng thân phận thật sự của "Lamont" chính là Larsa Ferrinas Solidor - một thành viên của gia tộc nắm quyền kiểm soát Đế Chế Archadia và là em trai của Vayne. Về phần Penelo, sau khi được thả tự do, cô được một nhóm binh lính Archadia tìm thấy trong khu mỏ và được dẫn đến chỗ của Larsa. Larsa ra lệnh bảo vệ Penelo và ngỏ lời mời cô đến Dinh thự của Marquis Ondore cùng cậu ta. Basch cùng Vaan lên đường giải cứu Penelo, vì anh cần tìm gặp Ondore. Khi biết được Ondore có liên quan đến Quân Nổi Loạn, để có thể thu hút sự chú ý từ ông ta, Vaan đã chạy khắp đường phố Bhuje rba rêu rao rằng mình là Basch von Ronsenburg (người được tin rằng đã bị tử hình vì tội phản quốc hai năm trước). Kế hoạch thành công, những thành viên của Quân Nổi Loạn tìm đến Vaan và đưa cả nhóm đến gặp Ondore. Để Basch gặp được "Amalia", Ondore đã lên kế hoạch tiết lộ cho Judge Ghis hành tung của cả nhóm, và rồi áp giài họ đến Chiến thuyền Dreadnought Leviathan. thumb|left|250px|Vaan gặp lại Penelo trên Dreadnought Leviathan Trên Chiền thuyền Leviathan, họ tìm thấy Amalia – cô vốn là Công chúa của Dalmasca Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca (người thừa kế chính thống của Vương quốc Dalmasca, và được đồn đại là đã tự vẫn sau khi Quốc vương Dalmasca bị ám sát vào 2 năm trước). Vì không thể chứng minh được thân phận của mình nên Ashelia không thể đứng lên chống lại Đế chế Archadia. Basch cho rằng chỉ cần viên Dusk Shard là đủ để Ashe chứng minh thân phận của mình (Dusk Shard chính là viên Goddess’s Magicite mà Vaan đã trộm được khi trước). Nhưng rồi cả nhóm bị phát hiện và bắt giam, để giữ lại mạng sống cho mọi người, Vaan đã phải giao Goddess’s Magicite cho Judge Ghis. Vossler (em trai song sinh của Basch) trà trộn vào binh lính của Đế chế để giải cứu mọi người. Cuối cùng, Vaan gặp lại Penelo khi ấy vừa lên tàu cùng với Larsa. Sau khi trở về Bhjuerba, Ashe quyết định đi tìm viên Dawn Shard để chứng mình thân phận của mính. Cả nhóm lên đường đến Tomb of Raithwall (Lăng mộ của Vua Raithwall). Cả nhóm đánh bại Belias - Esper canh giữ ngôi mộ và lấy được viên Dawn Shard. Tuy nhiên, ngay khi vừa ra khỏi Lăng mộ, Vossler đã bất ngờ phản bội cả nhóm khiến mọi người bị Quân đội Archadia bắt giữ. Nhưng may mắn thay, vì muốn thử nghiệm sức mạnh của viên đá vừa có được, Judge Ghis đã đặt viên Dawn Shard vào động cơ của tàu bay. Một nguồn năng lượng quá lớn bộc phát, khiến động cơ tàu bay phát nổ tạo thành một lượng Mist không lồ. Khi Ashe tìm lại được viên Dawn Shard sau vụ nổ, tuy không bị phá hủy những viên đá đã hoàn toàn mất đi vẻ ngoài sáng bóng thường có. Mọi người trở và Rabanastre, Vaan giận giữ chỉ trích Ashe vì cô muốn dùng viên Dawn Shard trả thù Quân đội Archadia nhưng lại không hề biết cách sử dụng nó. Cuối cùng, Ashe đã quyết định đi tới Jahara tìm cách sử dụng viên Dawn Shard từ người Garif. Vì muốn nhìn thấy Đế chế sụp đổ cũng như Ashe nắm lại vương quyền, Vaan đống ý lên đường cùng Ashe. Chuyến đi đến Jahara không mang lại kết quả như mọi người mong muốn. Người trong tộc Garif cũng không biết làm sao để viên Dawn Shard hoạt động sau khi nó đã mất hết lượng Mist trong vụ nổ. Tối hôm ấy, Vaan tiết lộ ràng cậu đã nhìn thấy hình ảnh phản chiếu của anh trai mình khi Ashe lấy viên Dawn Shard trong Lăng mộ. Trong khi hình bóng Ashe nhìn thấy lại là người chồng đã qua đời của cô - Lord Rasler. Cả hai cùng đồng ý rằng việc này nên là bí mật mà chỉ hai người biết. Trong cuộc trò chuyện, Vaan thổ lộ rằng cậu luôn cố gắng trốn chạy khỏi những vấn đề của bản thân, và hứa rằng sẽ thay đổi từ bây giờ, bắt đầu từ việc giúp Ashe giành lại vương vị. thumb|left|Vaan và Ashe cùng trò chuyện trong đêm ở Làng JaharaLarsa tìm gặp Ashe và cả nhóm ở Jahara, cậu hi vọng rằng có thể giải quyết những mâu thuẫn bằng biện pháp hòa bình. Larsa cũng đề nghị tìm đến Gran Kiltias ở Mt. Bur-Omisace với hi vọng ông ấy sẽ giúp Ashe lấy lại ngôi vị và nghị hòa với Đế chế Archadia. Accompanied again by Lord Larsa, the party then head towards to meet a prospective political ally, Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria. Upon arrival at Bur-Omisace they learn of Vayne Solidor's murderous actions and bloodthirsty intent. Armed with the Sword of Kings, the party decide to cut off the Empire's power by destroying all Nethicite in Ivalice. With this objective in mind, the party head to the Draklor Laboratory to seek out the final shard in possession of Doctor Cid, though they fail to destroy it. Blindly, they follow Cid to Giruvegan to learn of the Occuria's wishes for Ashe to use Nethicite to destroy the Empire. Vaan accompanies Ashe to the Ridorana Cataract alongside the mysterious and wise sky pirate, Reddas in search of the Sun-Cryst. At the Sun-Cryst atop Pharos at Ridorana, Gabranth arrives and announces himself as the true murderer of Reks and King Raminas, and encourages the party to take vengeance. However, Vaan overcomes his desire for revenge, realizing that revenge is pointless, for it could not bring back the brother he has lost. He then grabs the Treaty Blade and together with Ashe they attempt to destroy the Cryst. The power of the Sun-Cryst has already awakened the ''Sky Fortress Bahamut, and despite Vaan and Ashe's best efforts, seems too powerful to be stopped. As the party have no chance of escape, Reddas destroys the stone himself, and sacrifices his life to allow the others to leave safely and bring down the Empire. They fly out to the Sky Fortress Bahamut to confront Vayne, but the Strahl is caught in the Battle above Rabanastre. Ondore - leading the Resistance - attempts to stop the Strahl's passage due to the peril and danger of their mission, but Vaan imitates Larsa's voice across the intercom to trick the Marquis to letting them go. They successfully board the Bahamut and find Vayne at the structure's top. Vaan ensures Dalmasca's fate to a doubtful Ashe, stating that she can reign properly since she has good friends. In defeating Vayne Novus, Vaan charges forward and mortally wounds him, forcing Vayne out onto the Bahamut's deck where they finally defeat the Undying, defeat Vayne's hold on the Archadian Empire, and, ultimately, save Rabanastre. The party escape the falling Sky Fortress on Strahl, with Vaan at the helm, as he finally gets to fly an airship like his dream always was. In the final ending sequence Vaan looks after the Strahl, as Balthier and Fran have remained unseen and unheard of since the Bahamut's fall; a fall not even the party know they escaped from. One day, Vaan and Penelo enter the hangar to find the ship gone, in its place a message from Balthier: he is searching for the Cache of Glabados at Bervenia Palace, and wishes Vaan to meet him in Bervenia to join in on the spoils. Before leaving, Vaan delivers Ashe's returned engagement ring back to the newly-crowned Queen. Ready to meet Balthier in Bervenia, all of Vaan's dreams have been realized: he has destroyed the Empire, freed Dalmasca, and become a Sky Pirate, with Penelo at his side. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings A year later, Vaan and Penelo go the Glabados Ruins to meet up with Balthier and Fran, who have found a treasure. Inside, they find two shards of Auracite, one of which Balthier gives to Vaan as an introduction to sky pirating. However, the ruins start to collapse, and even though they escape on the Strahl, Vaan's ship is destroyed. .]] Back in Dalmasca, Penelo is a bit glad the ship was destroyed, since it means Vaan will finally stop running around. However, the arrival of the derelict outside of Dalmasca prompts Vaan to sneak onboard with Kytes and Filo. Inside, they are attacked by Ba'Gamnan and his family, but the party uses the auracite to summon some Espers to fight them off. After tying up Ba'Gamnan, Penelo and Tomaj come onboard, so Penelo can yell at Vaan. However, the ship reacts to Vaan's auracite and lifts off, taking them all to the sky continent of Lemurés. Seeing a chance for a new adventure, Vaan claims the ship to be his until they can take it to its original owner. Kytes and Filo are very glad to join his crew, and Penelo joins up slightly later, albeit reluctantly. Soon, in the party's first mission in Lemurés, they meet Llyud, an Aegyl, who joins their party after him and his companion are saved by Vaan and the others. Their party later grows to also include Balthier, Fran, Ashe, Basch, and even Ba'Gamnan, temporarily. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vaan returns as a playable character in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. First encountered at the Moorabella Aerodrome, Vaan runs into the game's protagonist, Luso Clemens, discovering an airship hijacker. Vaan aids Luso in attacking the hijackers, though Luso is disgruntled, assuming that Vaan is attempting to take credit for his efforts. After the battle, Penelo arrives, explaining that Vaan was supposed to meet her at a different airship dock in the Aerodrome. While leaving, he alludes to a treasure in the Tramdine Fens - Penelo explains that this "hint" is Vaan's way of apology for the mishap. Luso and Clan Gully later discover that Vaan and Penelo have been framed for a failed assassination attempt against Jylland's Baron Beltorey. They track down the Sky Pirates, who explain that Illua and Khamja were behind the botched attack. Vaan and Penelo had been attempting to save the Baron, but were spotted while exiting the Baron's manse, and were assumed to be the attackers. Later, Luso accepts a quest posted against Vaan, itching at the chance to face his "rival". However, it turns out that the perpetrators were no more than impostors. The real Vaan and Penelo arrive in time to apprehend the impersonators, leaving Luso somewhat disappointed. Vaan joins Clan Gully after Al-Cid Margrace, at the Fluorgis Aerodrome, gives Luso and Adelle a letter to give to the Sky Pirate, instructing Vaan to seek Clan Gully in order to learn more about Khamja. Immediately after Al-Cid's departure, Penelo arrives at the Aerodrome, requesting the Clan's aid in locating Vaan. After the Clan saves Vaan from some thugs in the ruins north of Fluorgis town, he explains that both he and Penelo have also been working against Khamja all along, and decides to join the Clan. An additional scene involving Vaan, Penelo, and Hurdy takes place if the player visits Fluorgis. During this scene, the three allude to Rabanastre, Nono, the Strahl, Lemurés, and the events of Revenant Wings. Stats ''Final Fantasy XII'' , Red spiral.]] Vaan has the best overall stats in the game. At Level 99 he has the highest strength tied with Basch, the third highest Magic, the highest Vitality, and the second highest Speed, his HP and MP are high as well. Vaan begins with the Licenses "Smallswords", "Leather Armor 1", and "Steal", and is equipped with a Mythril Sword, Leather Cap, and Leather Clothing. ''Revenant Wings'' In battle, Vaan uses one-handed swords and attacks like a traditional Warrior. However, his skills are comprised mostly of Thief abilities that steal attributes from enemies to enhance his own. His Quickening, '''Pyroclasm, does heavy damage to enemies within a certain range. It can be obtained by defeating Belias in a storyline battle. Vaan's Weapons See Vaan's Weapons Vaan's Armor See Vaan's Armor Abilities ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Vaan's unique Job is Sky Pirate, enabling him to raise his speed and dodge-related statistics and allowing him to ignore enemy defenses and look for treasure during battle. He one of the most agile characters in the game, losing only to Adelle in terms of speed and agility. Voice In the English release of Final Fantasy XII, Vaan is voiced by Bobby Edner. He is voiced by Kouhei Takeda in the Japanese release. Other Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Vaan is one of the two ''Final Fantasy XII characters to appear, alongside Ashe. It is noted that this is his first appearance as a video game character. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Vaan appears along with the other five main characters of ''Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. The game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Gallery Trivia *Vaan's sprite is unlocked in Final Fantasy XII's Sky Pirate's Den after successfully stealing 50 times, earning the player the title of Master Thief. *The ornament on Vaan's waist at his Tactics A2 artwork resembles the Galbana airship. *Vaan was originally considered to fill the Final Fantasy XII spot in Dissidia Final Fantasy, but was rejected in favor of Gabranth. When Penelo appears in the Battle Tips, she complains of Vaan's rejection. *Vaan was used in the production of Final Fantasy XIII to stand in for characters who had not been finished yet. de:Vaan es:Vaan fi:Vaan it:Vaan ja:ヴァン ru:Ваан